Christmas Homecomeing
by SmileingSongbird
Summary: Christmas with the Legendary Pokémon. Lugia's young sibling from the Whirl Islands, can't understand what Christmas is like. So needs some help to plan a surprise Christmas gift.


Not particularly staring at anything. More like she was gazing... Gazing? No, she was glaring or was she actually leering, off into space. A pearl white wing, now raised in front of the ocean avian that was Lugia. Raised over the bench of the cramped hall as she dipped her beak into the steaming mug that had a smiley face in bright yellow.

"Just because you give me coffee. Doesn't mean you get off my list." Gale mumbled and in return a snort would sound from the man she'd expectantly spent the morning with. Gale never really trusted most humans. Reason as to why was because of this man. Giovanni, the founder and leader of Team Rocket. And the same human group that had kidnapped her offspring many years back. Azure orbs narrowing she shifted her gaze. Eyeing Giovanni as he walked out through the open hall door.

"Feather-Head!" Came the familiar call of a fellow legendary.

"Donught-muncher!" Gale screeched in response, countering the use of nickname that the genie, known as Hoopa would always call the Lugia. And she'd been through almost as much as Hoopa had, when it came to family. Only difference was that her family weren't human. And yet in a way, the shiny avian considered Hoopa as a family member as well as a best friend. That mischievous genie was always hiding in her feathers. Which then came to the idea of looking left and right, then under each wing but a snicker drew her attention soon after.

Small hands in his face Hoopa drifted up behind the Lugia. Just out of her line of sight. "Something amiss, Feather-Head~?"  
"Alright, hoopla where are you hiding now?" Words echoed telepathically, mirroring her delight. Just then something moved within the thick down of her feathers. Even to Hoopa's surprise, as he drifted round and quizzically stared. "If that's not you...?" Sounding surprised. Both Lugia and Hoopa would stare at the moving feathers, then at each other with mouth and beak open.

Arms now flailing, Hoopa flew around. Well orbited Gale. "Whoa, Feather-Head! What is it!? Whaaaaa!"

By now those feather where all fluffed out. The urge to flail, and swat the dorsal feathers of her wings at the patch of ruffling feathers, she fought the urge and simply flailed wings instead. "Hoopa! Hoopa go see what it is!" Even though as obvious as it was that she was doing her best to sound calm. There was some panic edging her words.

"Nu-uh, I'm not gonna become a snack!" Wiggling on the spot. Hoopa then moved up behind the back of Gale's head and peeked out, hands to his face. It almost felt that minutes stretched by. Both staring at the patch in silent horror, and even after the ruffling of the feathers had stopped.

Slowly Gale blinked, and slightly tensed. Wings raised out of the way from obscuring her view. "Is it-"

Instantly both Hoopa and Gale then let out a sudden scream as a a tuff of pale sandy colored fluff popped out, latter followed by a head, a flame orange color and big blinking hues. "Flare?"

"Flareon?" Cooed Gale, relived that the panic had been all over nothing. Even trying to come off as though shed not screamed at all, even with the genie rolling around in the air laughing. Then again it was not at all rare for the shiny Lugia to behave dramatically and then ac as though nothing had happened. This was an avian, prone to sudden bursts of hysterical screeching after all. But also capable of being serious just as she was motherly. Then again she was a parent, her offspring however was now much larger than the ordinary size of their species. Even bigger than Gale's older sibling, and unique too. Which was why she was so protective of the Flareon who seemed to have nestled in her feathers, maybe with out Gale even noticing. A sound coming from the fire eeveelution was yapped in greeting.

"Hoopa has an idea~!" Suddenly floating up over to float around Flareon as the delta pawed free from the thick feathery down and shook out the soft fluff., and sitting down in the arch of Gale's tail. "Hey, listen okay. There's a fun holiday coming up! We can make decorations, yeah!?"

"Holiday?" Just one word from Gale. That one lone word made both, Hoopa's and Flareon's jaws drop. Only then did they realize that Gale honestly had not celebrated Christmas. Maybe never had once, or ever knew of the festive event.

With a shake of his head. Hoopa would pull off a ring, the gold ring then expanded with the centre filled with a mysterious energy. "Let me show you, Feather-Head!" And with out another word. Hoopa dived into the ring, leaving both Gale and Flareon waiting. Flareon of course, still stared in disbelief at the Lugia. All the while, thinking on an idea that she'd have Gale make cards. Then that idea poofed, and was replaced by the idea of a Christmas tree ...which latter may become Gale's snack? "Flare! A white cold ball of snow toppled Flareon over.

A second splattered the front of Gale's beak. "Where did this snow come from? Hoopa, what are you doing in there- No, where are you?" Leaning forward, she had been about to peek through the hoop when a flurry of Snowballs splattered Gale in the face. Latter followed by a whole Snowman. Which fell apart on impact, with a carrot stuck in the middle of her head. "...!?"

"When the snow falls, we can make a Snowman just like- Huh? Where did the Snowman go?" Hoopa had drifted back through the ring. In search for the Snowman he'd pushed through. His attention drawn to Gale after Flareon barked and pointed a paw at the heap of remains in front of Gale. The Carrot still in place. "Ishiishiishi! Look at you! Feather-Heads a snowbird thingy!"

Brining a wing up now to knock the carrot and snow from her face. Gale give herself a shake. "I don't see why anyone would touch that cold stuff? Why would we make one of those?" There was confusion wavering from her, even if she sounded it either way. Tail sliding round as she hunched over.

Hoopa then flailed towards Flareon."We are gonna need some objects that represent Christmas, for Feather-Head. Tinsel, a Snowflake and Cards. Hmm, maybe a Santa or Reindeer!" Tapping his chin while thinking. Hoopa glimpsed Gale lumbering across the hall and heading for the door. Quickly the genie floated over. "Wait, you got to stay and see. We'll show you, yeah!? You need to now and see what Christmas is like."

"Hmm, alright. I can't see no harm in it. But question... What is a Santa?" Azure hues now seemed to squint directly upon Hoopa. It was a sudden action, in case he where to laugh.

"Seriously? Well, he's a guy that wears a wares a red suit and has a big white beard too!" Hoopa paused at the sound of pattering paw steps. Looking to find that Flareon had returned dragging a pillowcase full of Christmas stuff, so it seemed. Now it was again, Gale and Hoopa that exchanged a surprised look. Flareon hadn't been gone for that long, and there was no way that Flareon would have collected a pillowcase full of objects, not on her own? "Whoa, that's a lot of stuff. Flareon should help Hoopa, to help Feather-Head!" 


End file.
